teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Satry/Satyress
Satyr 'A ''satyr, from Greek mythology, is one of a troop of “''ithyphallic''” male companions of the Greek God, Dionysus, sometimes related to Centaurs, but not to be mistaken for one. '''Satyress '''The female equivalent to the satyrs, generally depicted with bare breasts, as the males are. Once again, from the torso down they have the body of a horse or goat (Goat is more common). They are not the warrior types –generally- that the satyrs are, as they are not part of Dionysus’s troops. '''Description Horse/goat-like features, including a tail, ears, and legs. Essentially, the lower half of the body is horse, or goat-like, while the top half is still human, aside from horns, or ears on their heads. Their fur and hair colour can be any colour, like any human would, same with their eyes and skin colour. Generally they are more tan, as they migrate to warmer areas. They are not used to colder areas, as it is rare one is subject to living in anything close to a winter like season. Autumn is as close as they get. If subject to winter, they will adjust, but they will become slower, cranky, and confused. Their senses are particularly sharp, with near perfect eyesight and ears that can pick up small details from up to four miles away. Their physical abilities are also advanced in comparison to humans, running nearly triple the speed of the fastest human, and having a greater muscle span. They can endure more, though if they go past their limit they can be bedridden for up to two weeks at a time. Their horns grow based on their power, and ability as well as age and experience. A satyr’s horns is a representation of their battle scars. Generally, a satyr’s goal is to protect the object, or person they are given charge of. Failing to do so means they are set back, ridiculed and trusted less. But succeeding leads to tougher missions, and bigger horns. Of course they do grow naturally over time, but they will not be as large as a satyr who fights. For example, generally a satyress’s horns would be more petit than a satyr’s. However there are of course satyress’s who willingly fight, or are gifted with power. Lifespan They age only slightly slower than the average human, their skin, bodies and personalities maturing sooner than humans, but living up to 100 years longer. By the time a satyr/satyress is 13 years of age, they are completely matured and grown as much as they will—aside from their horns. By the time a regular human is 87 years old, they may die of old age. By the time a satyr or satyress is 85, they are mid age. Satyr’s/Satyress’s generally live no more than 200 years. Magical Abilities It is not often, but some of their species are gifted with some powers having to do with elements. This is thanks to Pan, a God that the satyrs worship. Usually it is elemental, and the most common is earth magic, secondly fire, then water and the last is air. They do not hold any healing abilities, and heal no faster than humans do. Diet They mostly stick to what nature provides them, being berries and other fruit, and greens. They can enjoy human food, but non of them will eat meat, including fish ''-The description of this race is differed for the site, and may have different variations than the true definition.. ''TEAIR NOVA RPGCategory:Races